We're Back!: A Video Game's Story
Cast *'Solid Snake (from Metal Gear) as Rex' *Gex (from Gex) as Woog *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Dweeb *Samus (from Metroid) as Elsa *Colonel (from Metal Gear) as Captain Neweyes *Meta Knight (from Kirby) as Vorb *Bun/Tuff and Fumu/Tiff (from Kirby) as Louie and Cecilia *Ganondorf (from Zelda) as Professor Screweyes *Link (from Zelda) as Stubbs the Clown *Claire (from Resident Evil) as Dr. Julie Bleeb *Mario (from Mario) as Buster *Peach (from Mario) as Buster's Mother *Wario (from Mario) as Buster's Father *Luigi, Waluigi, Yoshi (from Mario) as Buster's Siblings *Kirby (from Kirby) as Worm * * Transcript *opening credits, and fade in to the Mushroom Kingdom. The brother boy named Mario, and the Luigi, Yoshi, Waluigi is a siblings. *Luigi: Ha, he can't get it, can't get it! *Yoshi: He's so slow! *Yoshi: Hey, over here, c'mon! (Mario frowned and annoyance, these are Peach and Wario husbands appears.) *Mario: Hey, hey! Hey! What about me,' what about ME!' *Wario: Here's food, fight over it. *Peach: Now, Wario. *Wario: Only way one learned. *Luigi, Yoshi, Waluigi get into a fight with pull the Kirby, then Kirby blows a raspberry he Mario thrown to the ground. *Mario: That was not fair! *Peach: Aw, baby. My sweet baby… *Yoshi and Waluigi: (singing) Mama, little plumber! *Luigi: That was so adorable! *Mario: Peach, don't do that! You're acting like I just got bring me again! What am I, a plumber? Guess the writing's on the wall…it's time to leave the house. *Peach: Mario, wait! You're still too young! *Mario: (Starting to jump with right arm with portable spring) He's flying a snap, because a jump before! (Meanwhile, the helicopter appeared. Wait a minute, a snake? Yes, the Solid Snake with bandana, he's a wearing the black T-shirt, red shorts, and sunglasses. Snake starting to humming "Roll back the Rock", hitting the golf ball.) Expect a postcard, for some place warm. Miami maybe Cuba. Arrivederci, Peach! (Peach smiled, then she gasped, and Mario screamed with falls into the ground. Near to the ball, then hit the plumber. Mario yelped then goes to the hole.) *Mario: Mama, maya! (Snake picks up Mario.) Hey! *Snake: Hello, there, you little boy! What did you come from? *Mario: No place, just knock it off! *Snake: No place? No place…never been there. What's your name? *Mario: It's a me, Mario! *Snake: Well, Mario, why don't you have a mother who's probably worried about you? *Mario: Yeah. (Snake hits the golf ball into the water with fish frightened.) *Snake: So what you gonna do now? *Mario: I'm gonna run away and, uh… join the circus! *Snake: Ah the circus, the circus. Now you're talking sense. The circus has got some SPICE!!! (Hits the golf ball over the trees) You know, I remember a little plumber who wanted to run away to the circus too. *Mario: Say, aren't you a Snake? *Snake: Why yes, from tooth to toe I am. *Mario: And what the heck are you doing playing golf?! *Snake: I'm smart, Mario. I'm one smart beast. Well… I wasn't always. *Mario: You weren't? *Snake: No siree, back then I was just plain fierce and stupid. *Mario: You did? *Snake: Hey, this was long time ago, you understand? A long time ago, I was a real terror then… I was a REAL animal…and I was hungry all the time! Category:Fan Fiction